


Sweetheart

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [20]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love this ship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Their love starts with a brick to the face
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: DC Poetry [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 4





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> For my angel, Kay

Their love starts with a brick to the face

He is smitten with her and she by him

Yet, they start their relationship in secrecy

It is on uneven footing

And when it finally becomes even

Their love fractures

She dies

He tries to move on

She comes back

He throws everything to the wind

They grow apart in time

Going their separate ways

Yet they will always find their way back to each other

Whether as friends

Or as lovers


End file.
